


Mutual understanding.

by xXCrimsonAbyssXx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrimsonAbyssXx/pseuds/xXCrimsonAbyssXx
Summary: Pan has been in love with Enter for as long as he could remember, however, their worlds finally clash when they end up meeting at comic con. How will Pan and Enter's story unfold?





	Mutual understanding.

It had been two weeks since Pan had met Enter at comic con. He had not expsected him to be there, or for them to even get along after he insulted him on his podcast. But to Pan's surprise, Mr Enter had been quite forgiving, and walked right up to him. They chatted about stuff, mostly anything, cartoons, movies, reviews they wanted to do, Enter had just been so...relatable. On the inside, Pan was squealling like a school girl, he had finally met his secret long time inspiration and crush. Before they knew it, hours had passed and it was time for them both to go home. Mr Enter offered Pan a ride back to his house, which Pan excitedly accepted. After Enter dropped him off at his house, Enter smiled and pointed out that he lived farther down the road. 

 

Pan smiled. "So does that mean I'll be seeing you more?" he asked. "Of course!" Enter replied with a chuckle. Pan grinned and walked into his house, giving Enter a wave goodbye as he entered his home. Pan entered his room and began taking off his clothes and changing into his pajamas. As he took off his pants, he noticed it. He had a bulge growing in his underwear. "Shit..." Pan said as he hadn't even noticed. Pan looked around, even though he was home alone. He gently reached into his pants and whipped out his cock, which caused him to moan. "Enter..." He moaned softly. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said. Pan blushed, he walked over to his bed and laid down on his back. He grabbed his cock and gently started to rub up and down. "E-Enter...Oh fuck..." He whispered, trying not to make a sound.

 

He didn't know why he was being so quiet, but he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he had fallen for someone who could never possibly like him back. He didn't even know if Enter liked men! Pan didn't realize it, but he started to cry. He gently pulled at his cock, moving it around as he moaned and cried. "Enter....Enter!" Pan moaned as he got closer and closer to climax. He hadn't even heard the sound of his bedroom door opening, he was too into what he was doing. He continued to jerk himself off. "E-Enter...Yes...Fuck me!" he whimpered as he continued to pull on himself. He didn't even noticed the sudden shift of weight on his bed. Pan was so close to cumming, he could feel it. "Oh fuch Enter! I'm so close! I'm...I'm..." Pan was so close to orgasm, then, he heard a familiar voice whisper to him.

 

"Well what do we have here?" the voice said. Pan's eyes shot wide open as he came all over his stomach. There, sitting on the edge of Pan's bed, was Enter. He looked a bit angry to say the least. "W-What are you doing here? How did you even get in?!" Pan freaked out, he scooted closer to the top of his bed, covering himself with his blanket. "You left your jacket in my car, I figured you'd want it back." Enter said as he placed the jacket onto the bed. "Plus you left the front door unlocked." Enter said. Pan blushed crimson red as he didn't know what to do, he had just been caught masturbating by Enter. "I..." Pan started. "Don't." Enter said plainly. "Look, your a cool guy and all, but...I'm not interested. I'm sorry but, I don't think we can be friends, especially if you jerk off to the thought of me." Enter said, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

He looked upset about it, but he continued. "I'm going back to my car." Enter said, turning around. "WAIT!" Pan said grabbing Enter's hand. Enter shook his hand away from Pan's grip. "Don't follow me." Enter said as he walked out of the door to Pan's bedroom. Pan waited, and he heard the sound of his front door close, and eventually a car leaving his front yard. Pan fell back onto his bed and started to cry. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Enter didn't like him! Pan cried himself to sleep that night. The next morning he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He slumpt over to his side and lazily picked it up. "Dude, where are you?! our pannel is today!" It was Nolan. Pan sighed. "I'm not coming." he said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT COMING?! PAN-" Pan interupted Nolan. 

 

"Something bad happened, I'm not coming." Before Nolan could answer, Pan hung up the phone. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He dreamed about Enter, he dreamed of Enter and him holding hands, he dreamed of him and enter kissing, he dreamed of Enter and him doing more explicit things. The dream felt so real, yet it wasn't. Pan dreamed of Entered laying him down on the bed. "You ready?" Enter would say, and Pan would just nod. Enter would allign his penis up to Pan's hole, but before Enter could move in, Pan was awoken by the sound of loud banging at his door. "Fuck's sake!" He yelled angrily as he stumbled out of the bed and into the hallway leading to the front door. The banging got louder and louder as he continued to stumble to reach the door.

 

Finally, Pan reached the door and opened it, forgetting he was completely naked. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he yelled. It was Nolan and Izzy. They had been concerned since Pan hadn't showed up to Comic Con, and decided to check in on him. They were both shocked by his naked body. Never the less, Nolan spoke up. "Ahem, Pan, we came to check on you." Nolan said, motioning to Pan's crotch, then back at Pan. Pan realized what was happened and quickly closed the door to grab a blanket off his couch to cover himself up with. Hen reopened the door. "Is he covered up?" Izzy asked, still covering her eyes. "Yeah, sorry." Pan said, blushing from embarrassment.

 

Nolan cleared his throat. "You better have a damn good reason for skipping comic con." Nolan said, a bit angry. Pan looked down at the ground, remembering why he decided to stay home. "I..." Pan looked like he was about to cry again. "Hey dude, are you okay?" Izzy said, reaching out her hand, putting it on Pan's shoulder. "You know how I met Mr Enter yesterday?" Pan asked, still looking at the floor. Nolan and Izzy looked at each other. "Yeah?" they both asked. Pan took a deep breathe. "He caught me masturbating yesterday." Pan said, still not looking up. Both Izzy and Nolan looked shocked, then Nolan spoke up. "I mean, so? its not like-" Once again Pan interupted Nolan before he could finish his sentence. "I was jerking off to the thought of HIM. LOULDY." Pan said, turning even more red.

 

Nolan went silent, Izzy put her hand over her mouth. "I've liked him for a long time now guys, and now he knows. He knows and he told me he didn't even want to be friends with me. I fucked up so bad." Pan said, tears starting to flow down his cheecks. Before Izzy or Nolan could say anyhing, Pan spoke up again. "Thanks for checking in on me, but I need a few days to get over it." Pan said as he closed and locked the door. Pan heard the sound of knocking again, but there was no way he was opening it again. He walked back to his bedroom and put on some clothes. He then turned to his computer and sighed. "I better get started." He said as he turned the computer on. He turned on his recording system and grabbed his microphone. "Hey guys, its Pan here. Look, I'm gonna be honest with you, something happened and I'm going to take a few weeks off from making videos, maybe even a few months. I'm sorry guys, I hope you understand."

 

A few hours later, Pan had finished editing the video and posted it to youtube. He then walked over to his bed and fell forward, falling back asleep.

A few weeks had gone by, Pan would rarely get out of bed. He was so crushed by what happend, he would barely even eat. Although he missed making videos and podcasts, he decided it was for the best that he take some time off. He would only get out of bed to shower and eat, he felt so broken. One day Pan was sleeping when he heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes, probably Nolan and Izzy checking up on him. He walked over to the door wearing his yellow pj's, and opened the door. "Yeah?" he said, looking up to find, to his surprise, Mr Enter. He was holding a bouqet of roses, and looked a bit nervous. "U-Uh...Hi?" Pan said, not knowing what to say. "May I come in?" Enter asked. Pan nodded and let Mr Enter inside his house. 

 

Enter walked with Pan into the living room where they both sat down on the couch. "So uh, would you like anything? I have tea, lemonade-" Pan started. "Thank but, thats not why I'm here." Enter said, placing the roses on Pan's lap. Pan blushed. "Are....Are these for me?" he asked. Enter nodded and smiled. Pan sighed and gently put the flowers down on the coffee table. "Alright, what's with the flowers?" Pan asked, looking a bit ticked off. "You don't like them?" Enter asked, looking a bit sad. "I...What no! their lovely, I'm just trying to figure out why your here." Pan said. Mr Enter looked down at the floor, then to Pan's surprise, Mr Enter took his hand. "I saw your video, I know you stopped making videos because of me." Enter said, still looking down at the floor sadly. 

Pan was surprised, but let Mr Enter continue. "I never meant for that to happen. Look, I was mad at you for what you said about me on your podcast, but I don't HATE you." He said. "I've been thinking about things, been thinking about you and my own emotions...." Enter continued. "I...I've never really dated a guy before, but something happened between you and me while we were talking at comic con. A spark happened between us, and I couldn't stop thinking about it." Mr Enter said, finally looking up into Pan's eyes. "The reason I said what I said weeks ago when I caught you...y'now, was because I never dated a guy, I didn't know how it would go, I was worried, but more than anything, I was so blown away that you liked me, I didn't know what to do." Mr Enter said.

Pan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So Enter actually...felt the same?" Pan thought to himself. "I know what I did was pretty shitty, but..." Enter squeezed Pan's hand. "I want to give this a chance, I want to give US a chance. I've never felt this way about ANYONE before." Mr Enter smiled at Pan. "So...What do you say?" Enter had hope in his eyes, a shine that Pan had only seen when they were talking at comic con. Pan smiled and squeezed Enter's hand. "Of course." Pan started to cry tears of joy. Enter leaned in and kissed at the tears, wiping them away. Pan was surprised, but smiled. "So what should we do now?" Mr Enter asked. "Wanna watch some cartoons?" Pan suggested. Enter smiled. "You know me so well, huh?" he said, kissing Pan's hand. They laid down on the couch, Enter holding Pan on top of him, they watched cartoons until they both fell asleep, holding hands. 

 

The End.


End file.
